Pokespe Internet Randomness
by Yako-chan278
Summary: Facebook profiles, Youtube accounts, whatever randomness you can find in the internet world of Pokemon Adventures!
1. Chatroom 2

**OuO Thanks so much for reviewing! Yeah I didn't put in any EoS (end-of-story) comments on the previous chapter, but hell I care. I forgot to put in the Sinnoh trainers, though. XD**

Reviews

**Acetrainer777**  
Heheh thank you~ Gotta love N's username XD

**Cynder Luzu Madness**  
I know, Green went off a bit. What to do there? Maybe I should shift his trolling position to Emerald or Black or something. But thanks anyway! Oh and I see you're a girl too- *shot*

* * *

Red: Red hot champion  
Green: Too_Cool  
Blue: #1 cutie  
Yellow: Viridian_Healer  
Gold: The **G**  
Silver: Silver  
Crystal: MegaNee  
Ruby: °¤*Fabulous*¤°  
Sapphire: DatWildOne  
Emerald: Taller than you  
Platina: LadyBerlitz  
Pearl: Best in the world  
Diamond: OMNOMNOM  
White: Bossof_Agency  
Black: *Unova_Champion  
N: R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!?

...

*The **G** has signed in*  
*Silver has signed in*

The **G** says:  
Ah. Looks like its just us

Silver says:  
I hate you

The **G** says:  
Oh yeah! wanna hear some jokes?

Silver says:  
No

The **G** says:  
Heres one! What did the judge say when a Skunktank came into the court?

Silver says:  
Shut up

The **G** says:  
Odor in the court! HAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Silver says:  
I don't even know why I'm here...

The **G** says:  
Oh oh oh n another: What do you do when your Loudred evolves?

Silver:  
...

The **G** says:  
Buy more earplugs! LOOOL

Silver says:  
FFFFFF

The **G** says:  
What do you call a scout that likes to chew gum while climbing Pikes Peak?

Silver says:  
I hate you...

*Viridian_Healer has signed in*

The **G** says:  
A peak-a-chewer!

Viridian_Healer says:  
O_O;

The **G** says:  
Oh hi Yellow

Silver says:  
...

*Red hot champion has signed in*  
*Too_Cool has signed in*  
*#1 cutie has signed in*

The **G** says:  
Oh hai guys anyway I was on the web n then I saw some game ad called Peewit's Nightmare LOL

Viridian_Healer says:  
Peewit is a Smurf character...

Silver says:  
But he wasn't in the movie

The **G** says:  
o.e

Red hot champion says:  
Hi, wait what?

Silver says:  
Not that I care...

Too_Cool says:  
I see you changed ur name, Blue...

#1 cutie says:  
Heehee u like it?

The **G** says:  
Yup B)

Silver says:  
I could literally strangle you right now.

The **G** says:  
Anyway whatev who wantsta hear a joke?

Viridian_Healer says:  
Umm

Red hot champion says:  
I guess I could use a little laugh...

Silver says:  
Trust me, you don't.

*MegaNee has signed in*

The **G **says:  
WHAT WHY

MegaNee says:  
-_-;

Silver says:  
it's a day off today...

Red hot champion says:  
Uhh hi Crystal...

MegaNee says:  
Geez gaiz ure all so mean, leavin me alone like that yesterday!

#1 cutie says:  
Uhh, who said we left u alone?

MegaNee says:  
Come on u guys always log in at about after lunch :T

Too_Cool says:  
No we dont...

MegaNee says:  
AAARGH I HATE ALL OF U ESPECIALLY GOLD

The **G** says:  
Wat y me!?

MegaNee says:  
ADFGHDJKIDUEHDSIA

Red hot champion says:  
Fail XD

*°¤*Fabulous*¤° has signed in*  
*DatWildOne has signed in*  
*Taller than you has signed in*  
*LadyBerlitz has signed in*

Viridian_Healer says:  
Oh more people!

MegaNee says:  
Wild dexholders appeared!

Too_Cool says:  
Thats not funny

The **G** says:  
That is XD

#1 cutie says:  
Oh, Platinum u hav a chat acc?

LadyBerlitz says:  
Yes, Miss Blue, I have a chat account now...

The **G** says:  
Great another grammar nazi

LadyBerlitz says:  
Good day Mister Gold, I hope you're fine because later I wish to invite you to my mansion so I can burn you in the hot sun and chop you up with a chainsaw and finally roast you for a little while and then feed you to my Empoleon.

The **G** says:  
Shit

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
D:

DatWildOne:  
Lol Ruby cant take a curse XD

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
Oh what do u know!

Taller than you says:  
Ble, you have a dufferet yserane biw?

#1 cutie says:  
Uhh yes yes I have...

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
See, thats the kind of name girls shud have, Sapph

DatWildOne says:  
Oh stfu!

Viridian_Healer says:  
Hey guys don't argue ^^;

Red hot champion says:  
Yea

Taller than you says:  
Wherd you get tge yserabme fri, anyay?

#1 cutie says:  
Oh, Green gave it to me ;)

Too_Cool says:  
DAFUQ!?

Silver says:  
...

The **G** says:  
OHHHH LOL

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
Oh yea, me and Saph have made a bet, me going as a battler and her as a co-ordinator for one week

DatWildOne says:  
Winner gets $10000!

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
Wait, what! I thought it was only $1000?

LadyBerlitz says:  
Oh, may I join this bet?

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
Um... Okay

#1 Cutie says:  
Pearl is gonna kill u for that

LadyBerlitz:  
Not if I kill him first.

Red hot champion says:  
O_O;

The **G** says:  
Gaiz. The chatroom brings out ppl's bad sides

MegaNee says:  
Pff, yea rite

Taller than you says:  
Thst rhymwz

The **G** says:  
Uhh yea, it does...

Silver says:  
...This is stupid

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
Anyway gtg got a battle in 30 mins ;)

DatWildOne says:  
Dammit

*°¤*Fabulous*¤° has signed off*  
*DatWildOne has signed off*

The **G** says:  
Anyway anybody wanna hear some jokes

Silver says:  
Arceus Gold NO

*Best in the world has signed in*  
*OMNOMNOM has signed in*  
*Bossof_Agency has signed in*  
*Unova_Champion has signed in*  
*R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? has signed in*

#1 cutie says:  
AHAHAHA Dia luv ur username! So cute! w

OMNOMNOM says:  
Ah thanks miss Blue :D

LadyBerlitz says:  
Good day everybody. Diamond...?

Best in the world says:  
I tried to stop him...

Red hot champion:  
I'm the best in the world, Pearl

Too_Cool says:  
So am I XD

Best in the world says:  
D:

The **G** says:  
I got da most swag BD

Viridian_Healer says:  
I don't even know what that is...

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
Swag, short for swagger is a move that I know most Clefairy or Cleffa or Togepi or Clefable know.

Bossof_Agency:  
Wow... Just wow

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
Speaking of which, I helped a Clefable give birth today :D

Unova_Champion:  
O_e

Red hot champion says:  
I thought Pokemon lay eggs?

MegaNee says:  
Yea don't they

Viridian_Healer says:  
Oh gosh

The **G** says:  
In THAT kind of way!? :O

Too_Cool says:  
...

Silver says:  
...

MegaNee says:  
...

The **G** says:  
What

#1 cutie says:  
AHAHAHA GOLD U GOTTA DIRTY MIND

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
You shud go clean it

Bossof_Agency says:  
Wtf, N

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
U want me to whip the feebas?

Taller than you says:  
Fail XD

Unova_Champion says:  
Option 1 is to hack N's acc, or go back in time to kill him

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
D: But feebas are so pretty

Taller than you says:  
If only Ruby were here...

MegaNee says:  
Tell me about it XD

Red hot champion says:  
Wait a minute when did ur writing improve!? o.e

Taller than you says:  
Somewhere... In your brain

The **G** says:  
Awkward XD

Viridian_Healer says:  
Don't Pokemon lay eggs?

Best in the world says:  
Yea, I mean, ther r mammals but then they lay eggs too

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
No, they give birth to eggs

Too_Cool says:  
What

OMNOMNOM says:  
Hey mister N, why do u hav a username like that?

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
Cus I like ferris wheels

Bossof_Agency:  
Of course u do

Silver says:  
Isn't there a Katy Perry song like that?

Red hot champion says:  
O_O

Too_Cool says:  
o.e

#1 cutie says:  
Omai

Viridian_Healer says:  
^^;

The **G** says:  
O-O

Taller than you says:  
LOL

LadyBerlitz says:  
Who is this Katy Perry?

Best in the world says:  
...

OMNOMNOM says:  
Owh, u know that song mister silver?

Bossof_Agency says:  
pfft

Unova_Champion says:  
LOL Silver

Silver says:  
Not that I care...

#1 cutie says:  
BAHAHAHAHAHA SILVER

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
I prefer fireworks

Bossof_Agency says:  
Damnit N u ruined the mood again

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
But I like ferris wheels better ^^

Unova_Champion says:  
Oh

*Too_Cool has signed off*

#1 cutie says:  
Aw, he didnt say good-bye

Viridian_Healer says:  
Too bad :(

The **G** says:  
Weirdo

#1 cutie says:  
Uhh yea... Anyway gtg now guys

LadyBerlitz says:  
Yes. I must continue helping my father with research. Farewell until this chat comes on again.

Best in the world says:  
Too formal, missy

OMNOMNOM says:  
I thought her name was Platinum?

Best in the world says:  
Well yes but

The **G** says:  
But what? B)

*Best in the world has signed off*

The **G** says:  
AHAHAHAHA

LadyBerlitz says:  
Well, best I'd be signing off as well

OMNOMNOM says:  
Okay C:

*LadyBerlitz has signed off*  
*OMNOMNOM has signed off*

MegaNee says:  
Yea, Id better get going now bye guys

Red hot champion says:  
Im spending too much time on chat too ^^;

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
Your name displeases me

MegaNee says:  
Too bad. Bye.

Bossof_Agency says:  
Yep

Unova_Champion says:  
Wait what? Aww

*MegaNee has signed off*  
*Red hot champion has signed off*  
*Bossof_Agency has signed off*  
*Unova_Champion has signed off*

Silver says:  
Huh

The **G** says:  
OH SILVER looks like its just us again

Viridian_Healer says:  
O_O

The **G** says:  
Oh dont worry Yellow I still like girls

Viridian_Healer says:  
Uhh

The **G** says:  
Wait ure still on9

Silver says:  
Still some people left...

Taller than you says:  
Hai guyz :3

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
I'm going to go give birth with a Deerling, now

#1 cutie says:  
EWW, N!

The **G** says:  
I wonder who ruined him

Viridian_Healer says:  
Haha, I think he meant to say that he's going to help the Deerling give birth

Taller than you says:  
That's still disgusting

#1 cutie says:  
Uuuurgh ewww goodbye guys

*#1 cutie has signed off*  
*R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? has signed off*

The **G** says:  
Oh Yellow wanna hear some jokes?

Viridian_Healer says:  
Uhh no thanks...

Silver:  
Oh thank Arceus

Taller than you:  
Nah bye

*Taller than you has signed off*

The **G** says:  
What but then only Silver heard my jokes D:

Silver says:  
Yay me _

Viridian_Healer says:  
Heheh

The **G** says:  
Geez fine

Viridian_Healer says:  
Wait a minute arent we going to the amusement park tmrw? :O

Silver says:  
Not me...

The **G** says:  
OH YEAH thanks Yellow ;D gotta go pack my stuff and we can help Silver pick a username when we're there

Silver says:  
...

The **G ** says:  
Oh fine then, bye

Silver says:  
...Right

Viridian_Healer says:  
Hehe bye guys

*The **G** has signed off*  
*Silver has signed off*  
*Viridian_Healer has signed off*


	2. Red's fb profile

**Okay, I'll think up more chatrooms next time... But there were so many characters. - Anyway, here's a facebook profile for you! First up... Red! (obviously** **XD)**

* * *

**About you**

**About me:** Champion of Kanto! Best Pokedex holder in the world, right here! I love Pokemon, especially my Pika. ^^ AAAH wait that doesn't mean I don't love the rest of you D:

**Sex: **Male

**Birthday: **8th August

**Interested in: **Women

**Relationship status: **Single

**Activities and interests**

**Movies:** Arceus and the jewel of life

**Television: **Don't watch television too much...

**Games:** Creepypastas

**Other:** Red fan club, Kanto dex holders, Pikachu fanclub, Pokemon masters, Gonna catch 'em all, Snorlax Society, 24 others

**-Wall-**

**Red** updated his status  
_15 seconds ago  
Like/Comment_  
I am not naive!

**White** This post proves otherwise [link] B3

**Yellow** Uh you do know Red still doesn't get it?

**White** Exactly

**Red** Get what?

**White** Naive

**Yellow** Right

**Diamond**  
Hey, where's that ice-cream you promised me? D:  
_2 mins ago  
Like/Comment_

**Red** Hahaha right, right, going to buy now

Came back from **Mt. Silver**! Woo!  
_30 mins ago via Pokegear  
Like/Comment_

**Gold **likes this

**Gold** Lol I just realized Silver needs to go to Mt. Silver

**Red **Heheh

**Silver** I hate you Gold

**Red**  
Uuurgh Pika stole the cookies again...  
_1 hour ago  
Like/Comment_

**Yellow** Heheh again?

**Red** Yeah... I shud talk to him

**Red** was tagged in **Blue**'s album **At the amusement park!**  
_1 hour ago  
Like/Comment_

3 people like this

**Red** Hahaha we had so much fun!

**Blue **Yeah we shud totally go again ^^

**N** Ferris wheels

**Blue** Of course...

**Red** added a new photo.  
Ice cream from **Slateport**. nomnomnom  
_2 days ago via Pokegear  
Like comment_

17 people like this

**Gold** Wtf dude, how come u get so many likes!?

**Red** Haha I dunno

_2 hours ago comment/like_

**Diamond** Ohh can I have some?

**Red** Umm sorry Dia, I finished it two days ago ^^;

**Diamond **Awww

**Red** I'll buy u some next time

**Diamond** Yaaay!

**Blue** posted a video - with **Yellow** and 3 others  
_July 16th near Pallet Town  
Like/Comment/Share/See friendship_

**Red** Haha omg thats hilarious

**Blue** Ikr!

**Yellow** Omigosh lol!

**Green** Dafuq is this

**Gold  
**Omg Red! Red!  
_July 3rd near Violet City, Bellsprout Tower  
Like/Comment/See friendship_

**Red** o.o What

**Gold ** U wont believe what just happened

**Red** What happened?

**Gold** Omg just go play Lost Silver DX

**Red** Uhh... Okay

**Red** liked **Pikachu Fanclub**'s **photo**.  
_June 24th  
Like/Comment_

**Pikachu Fanclub **Oh whai thank you Red you're the most admirable trainer in the group! Pikachu Allison

**Red** Heheh thanks Alli XD

**Yellow ** shared **World is** **mine**'s** photo**.  
Red, doesn't this place look great!?  
_June 19th  
Like/Comment/Share  
_245 other people like this  
32 shares

**Red** Wow, haha, yea! I bet Pika would love to go there sometime!

**White** You guys shud both go there sometime B)

**Yellow** What!? White!

**White** Hehe

**Red** Uhh, yeah, isn't that what we're gonna do?

**White** Wow Red you're so naive

**Red** updated his status  
_June 8th  
Like/Comment_  
Can't get enough of **Slateport**'s ice-cream. AAAH IT'S SO GOOD.

**Sapphire** I told you

**Red** You never told me XD

**Sapphire** I didn't? o.o

**Ruby** She's a bit forgetful...

**Red** This is a different case ^^;

**Ruby** Yea, sometimes she remembers things that never happened...

**Sapphire **Oi! :T

**Ruby** How naive |D;

**N**  
I liek ferris wheels  
_May 30th near **Amusement Park  
**Like/Comment_

**Red** N wtf how did this get onto my profile without you tagging me?

**N** Magic ^^

**Black** He got a little GIRish when we released him from the Team Plasma castle...

**White** A little...?


	3. Blue's fb profile

**Heh, thanks for all the reviews guys! I'll try my best to keep writing, okay? Also I might drift in and out of their characters, so don't blame me, I just want it to be funny~ And don't mind N, that's just what happens when you've spent your entire life locked up in a castle in a room trying to talk to Pokemon without any proper parents or other human relations. Whip The Feebas. Heheh.**

Reviews**  
**

**Gemstone Gal  
**Thanks~! That's a lot of reviews there~ Sure, I'll do Blue now~

** 123** ( Sorry bout that, it wont let me write down your username for some reason :( )  
Heh, I wonder what...

**Magnus** (Um, if that's what you say...)  
Thanks, your reviews are always so long XD But I'm glad you put in the effort to type all of that, too. And uhh... I just like to read profiles, but I try my best to avoid chain messages... FD;

**Master Hiram**  
Heheh thanks! Pfft XD

* * *

**About you**

**About me: **Heeyyy guys, it's me, Blue, best girl dexholder from Kanto out there! And I don't know why, but some people call me Green. Look, I'm not Green, okay? Blue is a much better girl's name.

**Sex:** Female

**Birthday: **June 1st

**Interested in:** Men

**Relationship status:** Single

**Activities and interests  
**

**Movies: **Heh... I haven't watched any recent movies yet... Everyone's too busyyy

**Television:** *Sigh*...

**Games: **Pokemon Fire/Red B)

**Other: **Blue fan club, Blue's the girl!, DittoDittoDitto, Kanto Dexholders, Yellow fan club, PokeSpe Heroines and 53 others

**-Wall-**

**Blue**  
Just came back from a lovely picnic. Was fun :)** - **with **Ruby** and **2 others  
**_3 minutes ago via Pokegear IV  
Like/Comment_

**Ruby** likes this.

**Platinum** It was very enjoyable, Miss Blue! I hope we can have something like that again!

**Ruby** Yeah!

**White** Yep! Should do it again sometime~

**Blue**  
Hey, I heard Red came back from Mt. Silver. Was it fun? ;)  
_2 hours ago via Pokegear IV  
__Like/Comment_

**Red** Heheh yeah it was fun ^^

**Blue** I see B)

**Red** Uhh yeah...

**Blue**  
is taking my Wigglytuff out today. Anyone wann join a cute Pokemon spree?  
2 hours ago  
Like/Comment

**Ruby** Oh! Me! Me!

**White** Me too!

**Platinum** I would wish to join this 'spree' of yours

**Gold** Hey Plat you talk a lot like Starfire

**Blue** Go away, Gold! D: Anyway, we can all meet up at the park at 2! Bring snacks! :3

**Yellow**  
Hey **Blue**, thanks for trusting me to tell your story! It's so sad, I can't believe you did it! I know it's late, but congratulations anyway. ^^  
_2 hours ago  
Like/Comment_

**Blue** Aww thanks Yellow

**Yellow** Nah, thanks Blue ^^

**Silver **Wait you WHAT?

**Blue** tagged **Red** and **9 others** in her album **At the amusement** park!  
_2 hours ago  
Like/Comment_

3 people like this

**Red** Hahaha we had so much fun!

**Blue **Yeah we shud totally go again ^^

**N** Ferris wheels

**Blue** Of course...

**Blue**  
**Silver**. You really need to change your chatroom username...  
_1 day ago  
Like/Comment_

**Silver** No, I'm fine with what it is

**Blue** Huh, ya sure bout that?

**Silver** Yea very sure..

**Blue** posted on **Yellow fan club**'s wall.  
Hey guys! Does Yellow know about this club!?  
_July 30th  
Like/Comment_

**Ivory **Um... The group is open, but... No, she hasn't.

**Blue** o.o Awkward.

**Blue**  
Hmm. Thinking about taking out my Pokemon tomorrow, or maybe after that... Idk  
_3 days ago  
Like/Comment_

**Sapphire** Do it today!

**Blue** Hehe, love to but I'm kinda busy today ^^;

**Sapphire **Oo with what?

**Blue** Um... Stuff

**Blue** ~ **Red **with **4 others**  
_July 16th near Pallet Town  
__Like/Comment/Share/See friendship_

**Red** Haha omg thats hilarious

**Blue** Ikr!

**Yellow** Omigosh lol!

**Green** Dafuq is this

**Blue/Green?  
**So, is this a girl or a guy?  
_July 9th  
__Like/Comment_

**Blue** Wtf, what kind of group is this? Imma girl!

**Blue** shared **World is mine**'s **photo**  
Omigosh gaiz! **Red**, **Yellow**, **Green**, everybody! We should really go there! It looks BEAUTIFUL.  
_June 30th  
Like/Comment_

**Yellow** Wow!

**Red** Is that place real?

**Gold** O_o; I wouldnt go there if I were u

**Blue** Why not?

**Gold** Idk, looks... Unstable

**Blue** Orly

**Red** Actually... Heh, yeah it kind does ^^;

**Yellow** Yeah, but it still looks so cool!

**Blue** At least someone...

**Blue** and **Daisy** are now friends  
_June 24th_  
_Like/Comment_

**Green** Only now, huh?

**Blue** Hey! There are a lot of ppl out there named Daisy, okay?

**Green** Like...?

**Blue** Um.. There's this blonde girl, I heard she works in a famous hotel... She likes strawberry pies... Huh, I don't remember

**Green** Oh, really

**Blue** We settle this in chat

**Green** Bring it on

**Gold** See, internet brings out the worse of ppl

**Blue** Oh stfu, Gold

**Blue** was tagged in her own album **My Pokemon~**

**Blue**  
"WAAAH GREEN Y U NO NOTICE ME!?" on **Green**'s wall  
_May 16th  
Like/Comment_

**Green** Well it was Crystal's fault she took a day off!

**Silver** Hmf

**Gold** Uhh... Its my fault, sorry guys

**Blue** **Green**. Chainsaw. Tonight.

**Silver** I'll bring the bricks...

**Gold** Oh shit

**Blue**  
OMIGOSH FINAAAAAAAAAALLY the whole Jirachi thing blew over, I mean, you guys were talking about it like, for months! I mean, srsly?  
_April 8th  
Like/Comment_

**Gold** It was epic


	4. Chatroom 3

**Uwaa~! Thanks for all the reviews guys~ It's so sad I can't use _certain_ symbols to make the chats look a little more realistic... Hm. You know, I'm actually role-playing as Yellow on Deviantart! You guys should go make some ask accounts (since there are so many that are just role play instead of asks) and we can all gather up and make a group chat! 8D**

Reviews

**Magnus**  
Heh, poor Yellow. Nah, it's okay, I don't mind you writing long reviews. I mean, the review box is for 'reviewing' instead of just commenting, right? Also, I- HSJKDSDIJL. No. I got it from my dad XD I just write/type/draw really fast.

**Gemstone Gal**  
CHAINSAWS!

* * *

Red: Red hot champion  
Green: Too_Cool  
Blue: #1 cutie  
Yellow: Viridian_Healer  
Gold: The **G**  
Silver: Silver  
Crystal: MegaNee  
Ruby: °¤*Fabulous*¤°  
Sapphire: DatWildOne  
Emerald: Taller than you  
Platina: LadyBerlitz  
Pearl: Best in the world  
Diamond: OMNOMNOM  
White: Bossof_Agency  
Black: Unova_Champion  
N: R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!?

*Red hot champion has signed in*  
*Too_Cool has signed in*  
*Viridian_Healer has signed in*  
*The **G** has signed in*  
*Silver has signed in*

Red hot champion says:  
Hey, Blue's not on9 yet?

Too_Cool says:  
Guess not

The **G** says:  
Lol she totally bailed on u after u ignored her yesterday

Too_Cool says:  
O come on it was totally ur fault

Silver says:  
...

The **G** says:  
Yeah, Silv, OW

Viridian_Healer says:  
Wait, u guys didnt actually go to Gold's hse in the middle of the night, did u? O_O;

Too_Cool says:  
We had a plan...

Silver says:  
I still have the bricks

Too_Cool says:  
And the chain saw...

The **G** says:  
Oh come on!

Red hot champion says:  
Okay guys chill

*MegaNee has signed in*

Red hot champion:  
GOLD. NO.

The **G** says:  
Heh fine

MegaNee says:  
Heyy guys! ^^

The **G** says:  
Why do u hav such a lame username anyway?

Too_Cool says:  
Oooohhh

MegaNee says:  
Shuh up, I wasn't talking to u

The **G **says:  
Well u said said 'guys', Im a guy arent I? :P

MegaNee says:  
No, ure a girl

Silver:  
Yes

Red hot champion says:  
Ahahahaha

The **G** says:  
D:

Viridian_Healer says:  
Heh ^^;

*#1 cutie has signed in*

Red hot champion says:  
O ther u r Blue!

#1 cutie says:  
Hehe yup Im here~

The **G** says:  
Wait a min, U stole my Aipom plushie didnt u!

Too_Cool says:  
O_o

Silver:  
XD

#1 cutie says:  
Ehehe and so what if I did? B3

Viridian_Healer says:  
Aaa you have an Aipom plushie!? 8D

The **G** says:  
No...

#1 cutie says:  
Why, I DO hav an Aipom plushie~ But how do u noe its urs~?

The **G **says:  
Uhh... I dont...

Viridian_Healer says:  
I love plushiesss! ^w^

Too_Cool says:  
Wait u hav an aipom plushie? o-o

The **G** says:  
No!

MegaNee says:  
Haha that wud be epic if he did

Red hot champion says:  
Aw guys everyone luvs plushies X3

The **G** says:  
Crys. No. Red. Yea.

#1 cutie says:  
Wait a minute guys y didnt u come to Gold's hse yesterday?

Too_Cool says:  
Wait what

The **G** says:  
U WERE WHAT

Silver:  
Idk...

MegaNee:  
O yea, what does idk mean anyway?

Red hot champion says:  
I don't know

The **G** says:  
I don't know

Viridian_Healer says:  
I don't know

MegaNee says:  
WHAT y doesnt anyone know!?

The **G** says:  
LOOOOOOOL

Viridian_Healer says:  
IDK means 'I don't know'... ^^;

MegaNee says:  
Oh

Red hot champion says:  
Wait Crys, only now u know?

Too_Cool says:  
U need to take more time off work

#1 Cutie says:  
*a-hem*

MegaNee says:  
Heh, no, or else that wud happen again

The **G** says:  
What wud happen?

Silver says:  
I still have those bricks...

#1 cutie says:  
Okay okay guyz be srs. TONITE.

Too_Cool says:  
Deal

The **G** says:  
O-O uhh can I sleep over at somebody's 2nite?

Red hot champion says:  
No

MegaNee says:  
XD my mom will kill u. slowly

Viridian_Healer says:  
Haha sry Gold, try somewher else

#1 cutie says:  
Ok ok whatever just meet up at my hse to plan

Silver says:  
Yeah okay...

Too_Cool says:  
Shud I bring my worst chainsaw or my best one?

The **G** says:  
The best

The **G** says:  
Waitwhut

Too_Cool says:  
Ok Ill bring my worst one B)

Silver says:  
Well that settles it

#1 cutie says:  
Ei guys! We still havent discussed about what songs wud suit us!

Red hot champion says:  
Is it that important?

#1 cutie says:  
Nope but it sounds fun ^^

Viridian_Healer says:  
Yea I wanna try!

MegaNee says:  
Actually, almost every song wud suit Gold...

The **G **says:  
Heh yea

Too_Cool says:  
Gold if u type down tht song I WILL BRING THE CHAINSAW RIGHT NOW

The **G** says:  
D:

Too_Cool says:  
Thank u

#1 cutie says:  
THAT SONG?

Viridian_Healer says:  
Oho XD

Red hot champion says:  
What song?

MegaNee says:  
U know Red, thats why ur fb profile is full of 'URE SO NAIVE!'s

Red hot champion says:  
But... D: Can u at least tell..?

Too_Cool says:  
ISAIKI

Red hot champion says:  
Wut

#1 cutie says:  
Initials... Thats all we can give ;)

The **G** says:  
Why not?

#1 cutie says:  
* slaps*

The **G** says:  
Mental OWW

MegaNee says:  
Was that censored!? XD

#1 cutie says:  
Ya think?

Viridian_Healer says:  
Blue! Call me maybe! XD

Too_Cool says:  
...Uh, yeah

Silver says:  
That might suit you

Red hot champion says:  
Might? U stole my badges and XD

#1 cutie says:  
Aw hell yus

The **G** says:  
Have u seen the parodies!? Ther r thousands of them!

Silver says:  
=_=

MegaNee says:  
The Obama one? Yes. XD

Red hot champion says:  
Omg the obama one LOOOL

Too_Cool says:  
Yea whatev. Anyway gtg

MegaNee says:  
Heh yea, me too ^^

*Too_Cool has signed off*  
*MegaNee has signed off*  
*OMNOMNOM has signed in*  
*°¤*Fabulous*¤° has signed in*  
*Taller than you has signed in*  
*Bossof_Agency has signed in*  
*Unova_Champion has signed in*  
*R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? has signed in*

The **G** says:  
Geez

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
Has the one with the disturbing name gone?

Red hot champion says:  
Yes, Crys is gone XD

The **G** says:  
Hey guys guys u wanna hear some jokes or not?

Silver says:  
No, Gold. Just no.

°¤*Fabulous*°¤ says:  
Huh, Sapphire isnt here yet?

Bossof_Agency says:  
Does she know how to use a computer?

Viridian_Healer says:  
...

Unova_Champion:  
O-o wut

#1 cutie says:  
Hey quit it XD anyway I guess so

Red hot champion says:  
Oh Sapph never came?

#1 cutie says:  
Heh dun worry Ruby, she'll be here soon ,:3

Bossof_Agency says:  
We understand u miss ur girlfriend XD

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
WAIT WUT? NO! I was just asking! She's not my girlfriend!

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
She is a girl, and a friend, therefore is your girlfriend

Unova_Champion says:  
Yea, what N said XD

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
WAT NO! N u just dun get it DX

The **G **says:  
The opposite of XD just like that FFFF thing

Red hot champion says:  
Wait u go to LOLhappens?

#1 cutie says:  
GOLD isn't that a 18+ website!? XD

The **G **says:  
No... Yes...

Viridian_Healer says:  
Ahaha were learning so much about Gold today X3

OMNOMNOM says:  
Wait, u guys r together? ooo

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
WAT! NO!

The **G** says:  
Fine then u wont hear any of my jokes :T

Silver says:  
They'll be glad XD

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
Isn't that the correct explanation?

*DatWildOne has signed in*

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
Oh hey sapph

DatWildOne says:  
Uh hey Ruby

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
So how is ur part on the bet going?

DatWildOne says:  
Hmf! Ive won all the tough ribbons!

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
Heh yea, thats all u can do!

DatWildOne says:  
Oyea? I can win those cute ribbons too!

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
Rly?

DatWildOne says:  
YEA wait

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
What?

#1 cutie says:  
Opposites attract! AHAHAHA

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
BLUE!

DatWildOne says:  
Wait, ther r others!?

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
They just get quiet when we talk...

DatWildOne says:  
Ah...

Bossof_Agency says:  
Aw u guys cant be more obvious XD

The **G** says:  
Whuts wrong with my jokes? :T

Silver says:  
Well, theyre not yours XD

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
Uhh... BUT MY POINT IS THISSS I need u girls to convince her that she has to wear a dress to the contest!

DatWildOne says:  
Hmph!

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
BLRGHJDGFJDNO! N, u just dun understand!

Unova_Champion says:  
Of cuz he does!

DatWildOne says:  
Wut? ANYWAY Ruby most girls but not all of them!

The **G **says:  
Pff, at least I can joke!

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
Yes Ruby, I understand

#1 cutie says:  
Aw but Sapph, u'll look gorgeous!

Silver says:  
If I cant joke I'll shut up, not kill the mood with lame ones!

DatWildOne says:  
But WHYYY?

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
No! Thats diff! A girlfriend is like... Uh...

Viridian_Healer says:  
Uhhhh

DatWildOne says:  
WAT?

Bossof_Agency says:  
Heyy admit it!

OMNOMNOM says:  
I'm hungryyy

Red hot champion says:  
^^; Hey Dia, I still have some ice-cream

#1 cutie says:  
It'll make u look so elegant! :O

The **G** says:  
An sexy ;D

OMNOMNOM says:  
YAAAY

DatWildOne says:  
WHAT DID YA SAY!?

Silver says:  
Gold, r u even listening?

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
And what wud that be, Ruby?

The **G** says:  
o-o nothing...

DatWildOne says:  
This bet is about battles and contests, wearing a dress was never in the rules!

Red hot champion says:  
Okay Ill get u some XD

Unova_Champion says:  
Hey white arent u supposed to be going to Hoenn?

Bossof_Agency says:  
I am in Kanto! Two days n I shud get ther!

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
A girlfriend is like, when u luv her, and she luvs u back! And yea it was!

DatWildOne says:  
But... Oh and Blue!

#1 cutie says:  
Yes? ;D

The **G** says:  
I am, ur just annoying

Unova_Champion says:  
Wait whut r u doing in Kanto?

OMNOMNOM says:  
Can I get chocolate flavor? owo

DatWildOne says:  
F ALL THE DRESSES! And no! Ruby! U just added that!

R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!? says:  
So then, u love Sapphire?

°¤*Fabulous*¤° says:  
GAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NOO! And Sapphire, just do it! I never added such a thing!

DatWildOne says:  
U did just now! ,:U Ya never told me at the start!

Silver says:  
Dafuq, Gold? Im the annoying one now!?

Red hot champion says:  
Uhh... Ok

Viridian_Healer says:  
GUYS QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEETT!

The **G** says:  
o-o;

#1 cutie says:  
UUURGH THIS IS SO ANNOYING

Red hot champion says:  
Aaah everyones talking about different things at once! Sry Dia D:

OMNOMNOM says:  
Its okay C:

Viridian_Healer says:  
Geez guys stop!

#1 cutie says:  
I cant believe u guys r fighting over how lame Gold's jokes are!

The **G** says:  
They're not lame!

Silver says:  
Oh yes they r

Taller than you says:  
I'm kunfyoozed :S

Red hot champion says:  
Wait, Emerald u were here the whole time?

#1 cutie says:  
Didnt all of that hurt ur brain?

Taller than you says:  
...


	5. Chp 1 re-do preview

**Okay, okay, guys, uhh... Sorry for the false alarm. I'm reeaaally sorry, but I'm not allowed to post script-like fictions here. Either I'll have to delete it and only make Facebook/other stuff account chapters, or re-write everything into story mode, which would be really hard. But I'll try.**

**I'll write a short bit of the first chapter for your troubles. Once again, sorry. Once I've finished re-writing these new chapters I'll be deleting the old ones, but I'll keep them somewhere, so if you want to read them again, just PM me.**

* * *

Red: Red hot champion  
Green: Too_Cool  
Blue: That cutie #1  
Yellow: Viridian_Healer  
Gold: The **G**  
Silver: Silver  
Crystal: MegaNee  
Ruby: °¤*Fabulous*¤°  
Sapphire: DatWildOne  
Emerald: Taller than you  
White: Bossof_Agency  
Black: *Unova_Champion  
N: R u brave enough to let me c ur ferris wheel!?

Red sighed, tapping into his laptop, a window popping open. "_Oh hi Blue hi Green!"_ He typed, a reply coming back instantly from Blue.

_"Hey! B3"_

Green took a slightly longer time, taking a whole minute to finally type down "_Uh... Hi."_

Blue laughed from where she was sitting, staring at her computer screen. "Green? Really?" She laughed, typing down her message at inhuman speed. The username Green had decided to use was 'Too_Cool', amusing Blue slightly as a smirk came to her face. "_Green. Srsly. 'Too cool'?"_

Green raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback by Blue's response, but... Oh well. Today he'd try something new. _"Problem?"_ Yep, now that'd be something unexpected.

Red sent in a quick _"LOL"_, Blue finding Green's reply unamusing with a _"..."_, and Red quickly adding a _"Perfect troller"_ before any argument of sort broke between the two.

As Green was insulted by Red's reply, trying to think of a nasty comeback, Gold and Silver had signed in.

* * *

**I know it was short, but it was difficult... Ugh, sorry guys, really. I'll delete the first chapter after this, 'kay? I'm really, really, sorry, but rules, are rules, right? I don't want any trouble.**


End file.
